Naamah
Naamah is the leader of the Miami Autumn Court. Biography Queen Naamah rules the Autumn Court with an iron hand that belies her seeming youthfulness. She took power after several years without an Autumn monarch, and while her supporters say she was chosen by the shade of Tom Hood himself, her opponents prefer to think that she was settled on simply because the Court as a whole was tired of infighting, and the other hopefuls thought she would be most easily controlled from behind the throne. As it turns out, they were wrong. Headstrong and stubborn as only a teenager can be, Naamah backed that willfulness with a razor-sharp mind and a zealous devotion to the ideals of Tom Hood. After forcing all of her subjects to pledge fealty to her and forswear any continuation of grudges left over from the interregnum, she turned the wisest and most fearsome members of her Court to the task of focusing and harvesting the ambiance of fear that hangs over the city of Miami. Fear, Naamah believes, is a weapon as sharp as any sword and baneful as the coldest iron. When the city’s fear is sharp enough, it will be the key to destroying Grandfather Thunder. Naamah is a tall, willowy girl who appears to be about 16 years old. Her skin is the pale of a china doll, made to seem even paler by her jet-black hair and deep green eyes. She wears round, wire-rimmed glasses and favors sheer, simply cut dresses in blacks and midnight blues. In her fae mien, her black hair takes on a richness mortal eyes have never dreamed of, with layers of different shades of black that somehow all seem to be the purest black imaginable. Her skin becomes almost pure white, and her eyes lose any definition between white, iris and pupil. Her figure seems impossibly thin, as though she might snap in half like an autumn twig at any moment. Naamah is a quiet, calculating young woman who seeks to emulate her teacher in all things. She tries to lead the Autumn Court the way Tom Hood did, but the infighting and chaos since his murder have weakened her Court. In order to regain a foothold of power, and to muster the fear she believes will allow her to destroy Thunder, she is quite willing to make life a living terror for the mortals within her domain. Character Sheet Naamah, the Autumn Queen Seeming: Darkling Kith: Antiquarian Court: Autumn Entitlements: None Mental Attributes: Intelligence 4, Wits 3, Resolve 3 Physical Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 Social Attributes: Presence 3, Manipulation 2, Composure 4 Mental Skills: Academics (Research) 4, Computer 2, Investigation 3, Occult 4 Physical Skills: Athletics 1, Larceny 2, Stealth (Blending with Crowds) 3, Weaponry (Swords) 2 Social Skills: Empathy (Fears) 3, Intimidation 3, Persuasion 2, Subterfuge (Careful Omission) 3 Merits: Eidetic Memory 2, Encyclopedic Knowledge 4, Meditative Mind 1, Allies (University of Miami Faculty) 2, Contacts (College Students, Bad Neighborhoods) 2, Mantle 3, Hallow 4 (Size 2, Amenities 1, Wards 1) Willpower: 7 Clarity: 5 Virtue: Prudence Vice: Pride Initiative: 6 Defense: 2 Speed: 9 Health: 7 Wyrd: 3 Glamour/per Turn: 12/3 Contracts: Hearth 1; Mirror 1; Smoke 3; Artifice 1; Darkness 2; Fleeting Autumn 2; Eternal Autumn 1 Pledges - The Motley Pledge, Pledge of Horn and Bone. Gallery Naamah, Erica, and Sextus.png|Naamah, Erica, and Sextus Naamah speaking with Linus.png|Naamah speaking with Linus; Consus and his fetch in the background References *Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 340-341 Category:Darkling (CTL) Category:Antiquarian (CTL) Category:Autumn Court (CTL) Category:Changeling: The Lost characters